Metamorfosis
by Leonora Pendragon
Summary: Los matrimonios de las hermanas Bennet han beneficiado a toda la familia, en especial a su hermana menor. Catherine Bennet se ha convertido en una dama bella y refinada, para la satisfacción y felicidad de muchos. Sus cualidades no pasarán desapercibidas para las personas relacionadas con la familia Darcy. Esta historia se desarrolla 4 años después del final de la novela.
1. Chapter 1

Pemberley era un lugar de glorioso esplendor, lejos de comparación. Muchos consideraban sus jardines los más hermosos de toda Inglaterra. Todo ser humano que tuviese la oportunidad de presenciar la belleza de sus paisajes, quedaba por mucho impresionado.

Sin embargo, los habitantes de dicho lugar no eran menos dignos de admiración. Parecían estar dotados de todos aquellos dones requeridos por la buena sociedad. Cualquiera que tuviera sentido del decoro e inteligencia, deseaba entablar amistad con los propietarios.

-Me ha llegado una carta de Rosings Park- le dijo un día Mr. Darcy a su mujer.

-¿Ahora cuál es el deseo de Su Señoría?- replicó ella.

Mr. Darcy sonrío ante tal respuesta, ya se había acostumbrado al carácter sarcástico de su esposa.

-Te manda saludos, tanto a ti como a Georgiana. Dice que ha redecorado su comedor, aunque parece no estar completamente satisfecha con el resultado. También nos invita a pasar una temporada con ella en Rosings.

Elizabeth levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, sorprendida ante la noticia. Sabía que hace tiempo que Lady Catherine había perdonado a su sobrino; que aunque a ella no la quería, era capaz de tolerarla; que se había dignado en verla como dueña de Pemberley e incluso había sido considerada para hacerles una que otra visita, pero jamás, en los años que llevaban de matrimonio, habían recibido una invitación para pasar una temporada en la casa de Su Señoría.

-Lizzy, hace años que no visito Rosings- dijo Mr. Darcy al entender el asombro de su esposa.

Elizabeth, tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa preguntó.

-¿A qué se debe dicha invitación?

-Georgiana ha cumplido 20 años, ya no es una niña- Elizabeth notó el tono melancólico con el que su marido pronunció dichas palabras- Lady Catherine pretende emparejarla con el hijo de un Lord, quienes han sido amigos de la familia por muchos años.

La sorpresa de Elizabeth pasó en un segundo a indignación; sabía que algún deseo vanidoso venía acompañado de tan halagadora invitación.

-¿Por qué ha de ser Georgiana quién complete sus arreglos matrimoniales? ¿Por qué no le consigue pajera a Miss de Bourgh?- Al instante Elizabeth lamentó haber realizado tales preguntas, recordando que su marido estaba destinado, en un primer plan, a Miss de Bourgh.

Adivinando sus pensamientos Mr. Darcy le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado y le sostuvo las manos.

-Tal parece que los planes para su hija no han salido del todo bien. Sin embargo aún intenta incrementar el honor familiar, y Georgiana es una de sus esperanzas.

Elizabeth lo miró a los ojos, su carácter siempre se debilitaba ante esa mirada. A pesar de los cuatro años que llevaba siendo su esposa, aún no lograba entender ciertos aspectos del comportamiento de la alta sociedad; muchas cosas reprochaba y otras tantas las encontraba absurdas, pero siempre que lo miraba a los ojos encontraba la tranquilidad que necesitaba para acallar sus impertinencias.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?- le preguntó más calmada.

-Sé que no puedo evitar que mi hermana contraiga matrimonio, y sin duda prefiero que ella tenga la posibilidad de conseguir un buen esposo, que vaya a garantizarle tanto sustento como estatus social. Sin embargo nunca la obligaría a casarse contra su voluntad.

-¿Georgiana conocerá a su prospecto en Rosings?

-Ese es el plan.

Elizabeth guardó silencio, necesitaba meditarlo. Lo que decía su esposo tenía sentido, ella también deseaba un buen matrimonio para su hermana, aunque eso significara darle gusto a Lady Catherine. Él había dicho que no obligaría a Georgiana a contraer matrimonio contra su voluntad, y ella le creía. Existía la posibilidad de que la joven se enamorada de verdad, y entonces así todos estarían felices. Además, sabía que su marido deseaba volver a Rosings Park pues, desde su matrimonio, él ya no había sido admitido a la casa dónde pasó buenos momentos en su juventud junto a su primo.

-¿Estás pidiendo mi consentimiento?- preguntó, aunque ella bien sabía la respuesta.

-Jamás te haría visitar un lugar contra tu voluntad.

-Está bien, visitaremos a Lady Catherine.


	2. Chapter 2

En unos cuantos días todo estaba preparado para realizar el viaje. A Georgiana le sorprendió enterarse de la invitación de su tía, pero no protestó. Elizabeth, aunque trataba de aparentar lo contrario, no estaba completamente contenta, pero estaba decidida a visitar Rosings Park por su marido y su hermana. Mr. Darcy se mostraba satisfecho, a pesar que no le pasaba desapercibido los sentimientos de su esposa, ella había aceptado ir y eso para él era un gran progreso, quería que su tía aprendiera a querer a Elizabeth y eso era algo que sólo se podía lograr si convivían más, además realmente esperaba que Georgiana se enamorara, deseaba verla feliz.

Al grupo de Pemberley se iba a integrar una persona más. Catherine Bennet, la joven hermana de Elizabeth. Los años habían dotado a Catherine de una singular belleza; aunque según su madre, nunca llegaría a ser tan bella como su hermana mayor. Recién casada Elizabeth solía invitar a sus hermanas a visitarla, y aunque Mary usualmente se rehusaba, Catherine nunca desaprovechó las atenciones de sus hermanas mayores, pues igualmente Jane requería su compañía en ciertas temporadas. Sus hermanas mayores le facilitaron la entrada a un nuevo círculo social, lo que la benefició en muchos sentidos. Se había convertido en una dama, cuyos modales eran refinados y su postura elegante, su conocimiento en música y lenguas se había implementado. Incluso Mr. Darcy reconoció la transformación de su cuñada y en cierta ocasión se lo hizo notar a su esposa. Al principio Catherine Bennet fue aceptada en Pemberley por consideración a Elizabeth, posteriormente las invitaciones se realizaban con mayor regularidad por su íntima amistad con Georgiana.

A Catherine le encantaba visitar a sus hermanas, en especial Pemberley, pues en Georgiana había encontrado a la amiga íntima que perdió con el casamiento de Lydia. Extrañaba mucho a su hermana menor y, a pesar que su padre nunca permitió que fuera a visitarla, hace poco tiempo había empezado a renovar su correspondencia con ella. Eso fue gracias a Elizabeth, quién intervino por ella ante su padre, asegurándole que ahora consideraba a Kitty fuera de la influencia de Lydia. Cuando Catherine comenzó a comparar el carácter de su hermana menor, con el de su querida amiga notó gran diferencia, entonces se vio más agradecida que nunca con sus hermanas mayores y con Miss Darcy, pues gracias a ellas había progresado en muchas maneras y adquirido la habilidad de diferir lo que es correcto de lo que es indecoroso.

Cuando Catherine recibió la invitación para acompañar a su amiga y hermana a Rosings Park no podía estar más que contenta. Desde el reciente casamiento de su hermana Mary, Longbourn se había vuelto muy aburrido y monótono. Siendo ahora la única hija soltera, tenía que encargase de las necedades de su madre sin ayuda de nadie, lo que la hizo reconocer, más que antes, su falta de educación e inteligencia . Sin embargo, al pasar tanto tiempo con su madre, aprendió a ser paciente y amable, procuraba arreglar los daños que la falta de prudencia de ésta tendía a provocar. También había entablado amistad con María Lucas, con quien pasaba gran parte de su tiempo cuando su madre no la requería. Dividía sus pasatiempos entre pláticas animadas con Miss Lucas, extensas lecturas que sus hermanas mayores le enviaban regularmente, los cuidados a su madre y una que otra visita a Mary, quién había contraído nupcias con Mr. Worsley, el clérigo local.

Catherine no dudó en aceptar la invitación, deseosa de apartarse de su habiente domestico por un tiempo y comunicó la noticia a sus padres. Su padre lamentaba su ausencia, pues había aprendido a quererla, además estaba consciente que sin ella, él tendría que soportar a su mujer. Su madre, sufrió un momentáneo ataque de nervios; ahora que Kitty era la única que estaba para atenderla, no soportaba la idea de que la abandonase. Afortunadamente para Catherine, su madre se recuperó pronto y ella pudo partir satisfactoriamente.

Mr. Darcy, por petición de su hermana, había aceptado invitar a Miss Bennet a Rosings Park. Aprobaba la amistad entre ellas dos y sabía que en una situación como la que Georgiana iba a enfrentar, necesitaría del apoyo y consejo de una amiga coherente. Consultó a Elizabeth y ambos concluyeron que la presencia de Kitty sería de gran ayuda, así que accedieron a que Georgiana realizara la invitación. Miss Darcy desconocía el verdadero motivo por el que visitaban a su tía, ella sólo quería realizar un agradable viaje junto a su querida amiga, por lo que se puso muy contenta cuando recibió la confirmación de ésta. Sólo se esperaba la llegada de Catherine para partir a Rosings Park.


	3. Chapter 3

El esplendor de Rosings Park no le fue indiferente a Catherine, a pesar de estar ya acostumbrada a los lujos de Pemberley. No lo consideró más hermoso que la casa de su hermana, pero sólo un tonto negaría la belleza de las propiedades de Lady Catherine.

En ocasión anterior había tenido la oportunidad de ser presentada ante Lady Catherine, sin embargo, Su Señoría nunca dejaba de intimidarla. Lady Catherine no se mostró molesta por la presencia de Miss Bennet, por el contrario recibió a todos sus invitados cordialmente, lo que le extrañó a Elizabeth pues apenas había recibido contadas atenciones de parte de ella durante los últimos años.

Apenas llegaron a Rosings Park cuando la noticia de que el Coronel Fitzwilliam también había sido invitado a la casa de Su Señoría causó alegría entre los Darcy. No habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a su primo en mucho tiempo, aunque su amistad con la familia no había cambiado ni cesado en los últimos años. Elizabeth por su parte, estaba más que encantada con la presencia del Coronel, pues sabía lo mucho que Mr. Darcy extrañaba pasar temporadas con su primo, en especial en Rosings, dónde ambos siempre habían sido bien recibidos.

Una vez instalados las damas decidieron hacer una visita a los Collins. Elizabeth tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amiga Charlotte y de conocer al pequeño retoño del matrimonio quién, de acuerdo a la correspondencia que mantenía con su amiga, era un niño alegre que gozaba de buena salud y disposición. Mr. Darcy, como su esposa lo había previsto, prefirió quedarse en casa para pasar tiempo con el Coronel. Lady Catherine pareció más que encantada con la oportunidad de librarse de Mrs. Darcy, para quedarse a solas con sus sobrinos. Por lo tanto, sólo las damas partieron a Hunsford.

Cuando vislumbraron el portal de la abadía, notaron que sus habitantes estaban fuera. Elizabeth y Charlotte se saludaron efusivamente, la íntima amistad había vuelto a nacer entre ellas. Elizabeth se excusó por no haber notificado a su amiga de su visita, argumentando que deseaba darle una sorpresa. A Mr. Collins le sorprendió ver a sus primas y a Miss Darcy en la puerta de su casa, pero no dejó de demostrar sus respectivas muestras de cortesía para las damas. Mrs. Darcy explicó que habían sido invitadas a pasar una temporada en Rosings Park, lo que provocó que Mr. Collins adulara las bondades de Su Señoría, sin dejar de resentir que él había sido excluido del acontecimiento y que lo desconociera por completo. Mrs. Collins invitó a sus visitantes a acompañarla al pueblo, diciendo que estaba a punto de partir cuando llegaron a su puerta, agregando que su niño estaba dormido y que iba a quedar al cuidado de su padre mientras ella aprovechaba para ir a comprar algunos artículos. Las damas accedieron a acompañarla y en poco tiempo partieron.

Miss Darcy encontró la actividad muy divertida, pocas veces visitaba los comercios de los pequeños distritos y en menos ocasiones lo había hecho a pie. Se mostraba muy alegre y no dejaba de sorprenderse, prendida del brazo de Catherine, le hacía notar todas las novedades que encontraba. Elizabeth a su vez caminaba junto a Mrs. Collins, quién le narraba las novedades de su vida, describiendo con entusiasmo las nuevas ocupaciones que ahora le brindaba su hijo. Elizabeth notó lo radiante que se veía su amiga, aunque sabía que esa felicidad no se podía derivar del marido, sí venía del hijo. Se preguntó, con rubor en sus mejillas, cuándo le llegaría esa felicidad a ella. Las compras de Charlotte no llevaron mucho tiempo, así que recorrieron los locales para entretenerse y pasar el tiempo.

Poco después el cielo se nubló y un fuerte viendo comenzó a soplar, por lo que decidieron que no era prudente demorarse más. Se encontraban en el camino de regreso, a los límites de la zona comercial cuando un aire desprendió a Catherine de su sombrero. Sin siquiera pensarlo ésta soltó a su amiga del brazo y salió corriendo en su busca.

-¡Kitty!- gritó Georgiana en vano, pues su amiga ya había emprendido carrera.

No le fue difícil seguir el rastro de su sombrero pues el viento no cesó. Cuando por fin tocó suelo, Catherine respiró agradecida pues ya empezaba a cansarse por el ejercicio. En el momento que iba agacharse para recogerlo, le sorprendió ver que otra mano levantaba su sombrero.

-¿Es suyo éste sombrero señorita?- Catherine apenas había oído la pregunta, pues aún estaba aturdida por el cansancio. Miró desconcertada al caballero que le ofrecía su sombrero.

-Sí, muchas gracias- contestó apenas recuperó la voz.

-Debería tener más cuidado, no es bien visto una señorita que corretea detrás de su sombrero- Tales palabras la tomaron por sorpresa y no puedo evitar ponerse colorada. El caballero se acercó y le coloco su sombrero, lo que la hizo sentir intranquila, ruborizándose cada vez más.

-Así es como debería lucir una señorita. Si disculpa mi atrevimiento, debo decirle que el rubor le sienta muy bien, hace resaltar sus mejillas- Catherine lo miró por primera vez a los ojos en el momento que se inclinaba para hacerle una ligera reverencia. Su rubor no desapareció hasta que lo vio partir.

Tratando de tranquilizarse regresó con su grupo. No tardó en encontrarlas, apenas se habían movido del lugar dónde se separó de ellas. Emprendieron el camino de regreso apurando el paso, pues las nubes pronosticaban lluvia. En el camino hacia Hunsford, Catherine se permitió pensar en el caballero. Ahora que sus pensamientos no estaban turbados, reconoció que era un apuesto joven, elegante y gallardo, un poco atrevido, pero con encanto. Sonrió al recordar el cumplido que le hizo. Con esos pensamientos apenas notó algo del trayecto, asintiendo cada vez que Georgiana le decía algo, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención. Pronto Georgiana percibió lo distraída que estaba su amiga y dejó de intentar entablar conversación. Pensó que algo había ocurrido en el pueblo pero no le preguntó nada, si Catherine deseaba que ella lo supiera, se lo contaría, así de simple.

Las damas llegaron a Rosings sin ser alcanzadas por la lluvia. Se encontraron con Mr. Darcy y el Coronel Fitzwilliam en el vestíbulo. Dijeron que estaban a punto de ir a buscarlas a la abadía para evitar que caminaran en la lluvia. Ya que no fue necesario, el grupo se dispuso para cenar.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Darcy, aún intranquila por el asunto del manipulado compromiso, cuestionó sobre el tema a su marido antes de bajar a desayunar.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

Mr. Darcy miró intrigado a su mujer, sabía a lo que se refería pero quería que se explicara mejor. –Es por eso que el Coronel está aquí. Él conoce las intenciones de Lady Catherine con respecto a Georgiana ¿No es cierto? ¿Han llegado a un acuerdo? Supongo que de eso hablaron ayer durante nuestra ausencia- continuó ella.

-Por supuesto que Fitzwilliam está al corriente de todo, recuerda que él es, tanto como yo, tutor de Georgiana. Él también quiere lo mejor para ella y te aseguro que también son los deseos de mi tía. No niego que ese fue el tema principal de ayer en la tarde, pero querida Lizzy, te aseguro que no hay ningún plan confabulado para unir a mi hermana contra su voluntad, si esa tu preocupación.

Elizabeth miró los ojos de su esposo y notó que le estaba siendo sincero. No es que Elizabeth se opusiera tanto a los matrimonios arreglados, a esta altura ya los consideraba normal en el círculo social dónde se desenvolvía, pero no podía consentir que obligaran a Georgiana a pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que no fuera de su agrado. Había aprendido a quererla tanto como a una hermana y su felicidad era prioridad.

-¿Cuándo llegará el caballero?

-Se le espera en el transcurso de esta mañana.

Esa mañana, se les informó al grupo que Lady Catherine contaría con un invitado más: un joven hijo de su amiga íntima Lady Bracknell. Quienes ya estaban enterados simplemente fingieron curiosidad. En cuanto a Georgiana y Catherine, quienes desconocían por completo las intenciones de Lady Catherine, la noticia les fue indiferente.

Terminado el desayuno se reunieron en el salón. Hacía un lindo día, la lluvia se había mitigado por completo y ahora relucía el sol. Elizabeth sintió tanto no poder dar un paseo por los jardines, sabía que tenían que esperar al susodicho joven. Lamentó mucho su suerte cuando Lady Catherine empezó a preguntarle sobre su paseo de ayer en la tarde; sabía que Su Señoría no creía propio que la señora de Pemberley anduviera paseando por los comercios del pueblo o haciendo largos recorridos a pie. Sin embargo, Elizabeth contestó a las preguntas y se guardó sus comentarios lo mejor que pudo por respeto a su marido.

El esperado caballero llegó dos horas después de lo acordado. Lady Catherine se hubiera mostrado ofendida, si no dependiera del muchacho para lograr sus objetivos. El joven entró al salón y fue recibido prioritariamente por Su Señoría.

-Bienvenido Mr. Bracknell, espero su viaje haya sido placentero. Permítame presentarle a mi hija Miss de Bourgh, Mr. y Mrs. Darcy, Coronel Fitzwilliam, Miss Darcy y Miss Bennet.

Mr. Bracknell hizo una reverencia a cada uno de los presentes. Catherine ahogó una exclamación cuando reconoció al joven. Era el mismo caballero de la tarde anterior, el mismo que recogió su sombrero. Juzgó por su mirada que él también la había reconocido. Sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente cuando este la reverenciaba. Él desvió rápidamente la mirada, dirigiéndose a Lady Catherine.

-Disculpe mi tardanza Lady Catherine, he encontrado algunas dificultades en el camino, después de todo, es un largo viaje desde Merseyside.

-Por supuesto, espero que no hayan sido demasiados los inconvenientes como para evitar que vuelva a visitarme.

-Al contrario, fueron pocos comparados con la belleza del condado de Kent. Nada que me impida volver a presenciar la elegancia de Rosings Park y de sus habitantes.

-Que amable es usted Mr. Bracknell, dígame ¿Ha disfrutado de Kent?

-No lo suficiente Su Señoría, pues recién he llegado esta mañana y mi mayor prioridad ha sido cumplir con mis atenciones hacia usted- Cuando pronunció estas palabras dirigió una rápida mirada a Catherine, lo que la tomó por sorpresa. Estaba mintiendo, ella lo había visto ayer en el pueblo, no podía estar equivocada. Catherine podía interpretar la acción de dos maneras diferentes; sabía que él estaba mintiendo, por lo que podía llevarla a deducir que él no sentía realmente respeto por Su Señoría y con su mirada pedía su complicidad o, simplemente le pedía que no divulgara su encuentro de ayer en la tarde. Concluyó que lo más probable era la segunda opción. No le parecía lógico que alguien no tuviera respeto por Lady Catherine, incluso su hermana quien no simpatizaba con ella, le guardaba respeto. Encontró más razonable que él hubiera visitado el pueblo por un asunto insignificante que no tenía sentido contarle a Su Señoría, pero sí era prudente ocultar su encuentro anterior para evitar sospechas de algún tipo.

El resto de la tarde se lleno de preguntas usuales de cortesía. Lady Catherine quería saber del estado de salud de su amiga, de cómo se encontraba la familia, dónde habían estado la pasada navidad y demás trivialidades. Mr. Bracknell parecía ser un hombre bien educado, con modales finos y un aire digno del heredero de un Lord. Agradó con sus encantos a los presentes. Lady Catherine, lo encontró mejor de lo que recordaba. El Coronel Fitzwilliam pensó que era un hombre muy bien educado. Mr. Darcy lo consideró digno de su hermana, aunque aún no lo suficiente como para ganarse su afecto. Elizabeth pensó que sus modales estaban estudiados pero supuso que se debía al nerviosismo que representaba la presencia de Lady Catherine y de su necesidad por agradar, terminó por estar agradecida con él ya que su presencia hacía que Su Señoría le prestara menos atención a ella. Miss Darcy le pareció un caballero encantador y gallardo, pero no encontró nada más interesante en él. Catherine se esforzó por no prestarle tanta atención, así que terminó abriendo un libro y sentándose en un rincón del salón, aunque nunca cambió de página y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia dónde Su Señoría y Mr. Bracknell mantenían su animada plática.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente Lady Catherine decidió que tenía antojo de ver a los Collins. Estaba a punto de mandar una invitación para cenar cuando Mr. Darcy, sabiendo que Elizabeth estaba deseosa de salir de la casa, propuso una caminata hacia la abadía. A los jóvenes les pareció excelente idea y Lady Catherine no puso objeción.

Cuando estaban listos para salir, Catherine notó que Mr. Bracknell ofrecía su brazo a Miss Darcy, por lo que se vio reemplazada como acompañante de su amiga; ambas acostumbraban caminar siempre del brazo. Inmediatamente el Coronel se dio cuenta, así que amablemente ofreció su brazo a la joven Bennet. Así caminaron, Mr. y Mrs. Darcy iban adelantados, se podía distinguir que de todos eran quienes tenían mejor condición física; Mr. Bracknell y Miss Darcy iban detrás, apenas se dirigieron la palabra y Georgiana lamentó haber aceptado su brazo, prefería la compañía de Kitty y se reprimió por no haber pensado en una escusa; por último caminaban el Coronel y Miss Bennet, quienes apenas hicieron comentarios sobre el clima y el paisaje.

-¿Qué te parece el muchacho?- preguntó Mr. Darcy a su mujer cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos para no ser oído.

-Es agradable sin duda, pero no parece que a Georgiana le agrade mucho- contestó Elizabeth mirando de reojo a la pajera callada de atrás.

-Acaba de conocerlo, dale tiempo. Recuerda que yo tampoco te agradé en nuestro primer encuentro.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario.

– Amor mío, no creo que sea prudente que uses mis acciones del pasado para resaltar tu objetivo.

Él sonrió. Ahora que estaban felizmente casados ya no les dolía hablar de sus errores pasados, pero de vez en cuando bromeaban al respecto. Mr. Darcy había mejorado su sentido del humor gracias a la influencia de su mujer, lo que ahora le permitía reírse de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra su familia? Miss Bennet- le preguntó el Coronel, ya que un silencio se había extendido entre ellos después de su último comentario sobre el camino.

A Catherine no le desagradaba que preguntaran por su familia, pero había aprendido que, cuando la pregunta no sea realizaba al principio, era una señal de que la conversación no iba por buen camino.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- Se limitó a contestar.

-Hace mucho que no tengo el gusto de coincidir con ellos. Si no mal recuerdo, creo que la primera y última vez que tuve el honor de convivir con su familia entera fue en la boda de mi primo- Catherine se dio cuenta que el Coronel estaba decidido a mantener una conversación. Miró a su hermana y a su cuñado caminando a la distancia y sonrió; recordó ese día con ternura, incluso Lydia estuvo presente. Sí, quizá ese día también había sido para ella el último en el que convivió con toda su familia completa, ya que los Wickham se habían excusado en la boda de Mary.

-Sí, fue un día muy feliz para toda la familia.

-Para mí también, le aseguro que nunca creí que existiera una mujer ideal para Darcy, pero no cabe duda que Mrs. Darcy es una mujer excelente y que ha sabido tratar a mi primo como ninguna otra persona.

-Creo, que la mujer perfecta de cada hombre es aquella que lo hace sentir que lo es ¿No lo cree? Cada persona puede aportar un atributo particular a una relación, y si la otra persona siente que ese atributo es lo que necesita para el resto de su vida, y es algo que no puede encontrar en alguien más, entonces pensará que esa persona es perfecta.

El Coronel la miró sorprendido, no creyó que tan simple pregunta sobre el estado de la familia desenlazaría un tema trascendental sobre relaciones de pareja.

-A lo que me refiero es que, usted puede no considerar perfecta a mi hermana, pero sin duda Mr. Darcy lo hace. Pienso que así ha de ser con cada pajera de enamorados ¿No lo piensa así?- Continuó Catherine ante el silencio del Coronel.

-Me sorprende Miss Bennet, creo que tiene usted razón. Pero debería tener cuidado, es un pensamiento muy profundo como para suponer que es un corazón inexperto quién lo ha dado.

-Con cuatro hermanas casadas he visto lo suficiente como para realizar mis propias conclusiones.

-Nunca creí que fuera usted tan observadora. Es un rasgo que heredó de su hermana, sin duda.

Catherine sonrió, era la primeva vez que la igualaban con Elizabeth. Había sido comparada con sus hermanas en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente bella como Jane o tan inteligente como Elizabeth, nunca había sido considerada tan decidida como Mary, ni siquiera tan alegre como Lydia. Ella siempre había sido Kitty, sólo Kitty. Que el Coronel creyera que ella era tan observadora como su hermana mayor era uno de los mejores cumplidos que había recibido en su vida.

La plática entre ambos resultó más animada después de eso. El Coronel empezó a pensar en Catherine como una persona inteligente, capaz de aportar interesantes temas de conversación. Cuando antes sólo la veía como la pequeña amiga de Georgiana y la hermana menor de Mrs. Darcy, ahora la consideraba una dama refinada que reunía los atributos suficientes para ser llamada encantadora. Catherine encontró en el Coronel a un hombre que sabe escuchar y no tardó mucho tiempo en estimarlo como uno de los hombres más amables y fascinantes que conocía.

El grupo llegó a Hunsford y comunicaron los deseos de Lady Catherine. Por supuesto que Mr. Collins aceptó sin reparos la invitación, lo que tranquilizó su orgullo por sentirse excluido de todos los acontecimientos de Rosings últimamente. Mr. Bracknell fue presentado a los Collins y todos fueron invitados a entrar a la casa para refrescarse.

Elizabeth por fin pudo conocer al hijo de su amiga. Era un agradable niño de 3 años, muy alegre y juguetón para consuelo de la madre y desagrado del padre. Elizabeth se entretuvo jugando con él. Sólo la mirada de su marido desvió su atención del niño. Cada uno entendió entonces, los pensamientos que guardaba el otro y concluyeron, con rubor en las mejillas, que ambos deseaban lo mismo.

El grupo regresó a Rosings a tiempo para la comida. Le notificaron a Lady Catherine la respuesta de los Collins y encontraron otro tema de conversación durante la comida. Para alivio de Elizabeth, ella ya había quedado en segundo plano; la prioridad de Lady Catherine era colmar de atenciones a Mr. Bracknell, lo que provocaba que dejara de criticarla a ella.

Mr. Bracknell encontró a los habitantes de Rosings Park muy amables y no tardó en simpatizar con todos. Siendo hijo único de un Lord, había crecido en una de las mejores sociedades de Inglaterra, recibido la mejor educación que el dinero pudiera comprar y viajado lo suficiente para diferenciar lo autentico de lo que simplemente es protocolo. Era claro que Lady Catherine, era una dama importante, que gozaba de fortuna y un alto rango social, gustaba de ser autoritaria y de inspirar respeto en sus subordinados; a él le pareció una dama más entre tantas Ladys que había conocido. Mr. Darcy, era un hombre serio, que apenas le había dirigido la palabra, le pareció que se daba mucha importancia, aunque eso no era inusual entre su clase, por lo que dedujo que simplemente era otro terrateniente más. No encontró nada asombroso en el Coronel Fitzwilliam y dejó de inspirarle curiosidad en poco tiempo. Las damas, pensó él, no tenían demasiado para alardear, pero eran las mejores del grupo. Eran bellas, por supuesto, aunque en diferentes maneras, le pareció que la belleza de Miss Darcy estaba en todo su esplendor y resaltaba entre las demás. Juzgó a Mrs. Darcy como una dama coherente y encantadora, imaginó que si se daba la oportunidad de platicar con ella, ésta sabría mantener una conversación mejor que su pequeña cuñada. Miss Bennet, despertaba más curiosidad en él que los demás presentes; el rubor había encendido algo más que las mejillas de la dama. La consideraba bonita, aunque no tanto como Miss Darcy. Sus modales eran tímidos, diferentes a los que él estaba acostumbrado. A pesar que no encontró nada extraordinario en ella, concluyó que deseaba conocerla mejor.

Aunque Mr. Bracknell respetaba a Lady Catherine, le guardaba cierto rencor. No ignoraba que él se encontraba en Rosings por simple capricho de la amiga de su madre. Él había planeado pasar la primavera en Londres, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados por orden de Lady Bracknell. Desconocía el verdadero motivo por el que había sido invitado a Rosings Park, sólo sabía que Lady Catherine había estropeado sus planes. Él aceptó la invitación por simple consideración a su madre; no le gustaba seguir órdenes ni que manejaran su vida, pero por su madre él siempre cedía. Ahora que se encontraba en Rosings, no veía otra solución para su entretenimiento que dedicarse a conocer a los demás visitantes, en especial aquellos que inspiraban verdadera curiosidad en él.

En esto pensaba en la comodidad de su habitación, cuando la música desafinada de un piano llegó a sus oídos. Le pareció muy divertida la melodía por lo que decidió averiguar su origen. Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta que llegó a la última habitación, en dónde encontró a Miss Bennet sentada junto al pianoforte. La dama parecía tan concentrada que no notó su intromisión; se esforzaba por lograr bien los acordes. Mr. Bracknell escuchó la melodía con diversión, se notaba la falta de talento de la dama, al igual que su pasión y empeño por querer mejorar.

-Debo admitir que pensaba dormir un poco, pero con dicha melodía, no podría ni aunque lo intentara- Mr. Bracknell se cansó de estar callado.

Catherine se mostró sorprendida ante tan abrupta interrupción.

-Lamento que mi interpretación lo haya molestado- Contestó nerviosa.

-En lo absoluto, la música siempre ha sido mi deleite. Me hipnotizan las melodías bien interpretadas y me divierten las que no. Debo confesarle, que la suya me ha divertido mucho.

El comentario provocó que Catherine se ruborizara, algo que estaba intentando evitar.

-Me alegra que mi deficiente interpretación lo haya divertido, señor- Catherine estaba muy nerviosa, pero no podía pretender que el insulto le había sido indiferente.

-¡Vaya, se ruboriza con demasiada facilidad! ¡Qué dama tan peculiar es! No lamente su falta de talento musical y déjeme ayudarle un poco- Mr. Bracknell se acercó al pianoforte y esperó a que Catherine le permitiera sentarse a su lado. Ésta dudó un poco, pero termino cediendo.

-Su problema Miss Bennet, es que piensa demasiado, la he observado. No debería titubear tanto, al contrario debe sentirse segura de sus manos y dejar que la música sea su guía- Dijo Mr. Bracknell mientras interpretaba con majestuosidad la melodía que Catherine había tocado.

El sonido que produjeron sus dedos fue tan hermoso que Catherine olvidó tanto su nerviosismo como la anterior ofensa.

-Sé que no soy muy buena, empecé a interpretar a una edad avanzada. Pero los Darcy me motivan para que siga practicando, dicen que sólo así podré llegar a dominar el arte- comentó, estaba completamente absorta por la música.

-Es un buen consejo.

-Que bien toca usted Mr. Bracknell.

-Tengo que hacerlo, mi madre ha puesto mucho empeño para lograr que sea un excelente intérprete.

Catherine no contestó, ya no quería mantener una conversación, sólo quería escuchar la melodía en silencio. Observaba los dedos de Mr. Bracknell que se movían con destreza sobre las teclas y se preguntó si alguna vez sus dedos se moverían así. La canción terminó y Mr. Bracknell le dirigió una sonrisa que ella devolvió.

-Siga practicando Miss Bennet, no la interrumpiré más.

Con una ligera reverencia salió de la habitación. Catherine lo vio marcharse, sorprendida por el cambio en sus modales, pero no reparó en eso. Volvió al piano tratando de imitar los movimientos de Mr. Bracknell.

Al anochecer llegaron los Collins y la cena se desarrolló sin ningún acontecimiento extraordinario. Habían dejado al niño bajo el cuidado de su criada, lo que provoco que Lady Catherine diera su opinión sobre la importancia de conseguir buenas institutrices. Después de la cena se dispuso la mesa para las cartas y todos se vieron obligados a jugar por petición de Su Señoría. Mr. Bracknell no volvió a dirigirse a Catherine el resto de la velada. Aún lo intrigaba lo que había pasado momentos antes frente al piano, nunca una dama lo había puesto nervioso antes, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad por impresionar a alguien como aquella tarde cuando se empeñó en lucirse con su interpretación. Cómo no estaba seguro de que pensar decidió que por el momento era prudente alejarse de dicha señorita. Catherine, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en el comportamiento de Mr. Bracknell ni en lo que había inspirado en ella; el Coronel Fitzwilliam le había dedicado su atención desde el comienzo de la cena y ésta se sentía halagada por lo que trató de resultar tan elocuente como él.


	6. Chapter 6

_Querida Kitty:_

_Espero sinceramente que en Rosings Park encuentres entretenimiento suficiente para que olvides la culpa de haber abandonado a tu madre. Quiero decirte que la casa ha estado muy silenciosa desde tu partida, lo cual es conveniente ya que una persona que sufre de los nervios como yo, disfruta la quietud. _

_Últimamente me he sentido un poco indispuesta, pero a nadie parece importarle: Mary solo ha pasado brevemente la semana pasada y, a pesar que le hice saber que no me sentía bien, ella no se ofreció a prolongar su visita para cuidar de mi; tu padre apenas sale de su biblioteca, poco le importa mis nervios. Solo la pobre de Mrs. Hill se apiada de mí. _

_En fin querida, no quiero preocuparte por mi delicado estado, te pido que no adelantes tu regreso por mí, estaré bien. _

_Comunícales mis saludos y buenos deseos tanto a los Darcy como a Su Señoría. _

_"Tuya, &c."_

_Querida Kitty: _

_Deseo que estés encontrando placentera tu estadía en Rosings Park, al igual que añoro tu pronto regreso; tu ausencia se ha notado más de lo que esperaba. _

_Todo marcha bien en Longbourn, nada fuera de lo usual. _

_Saluda a los Darcy de mi parte. _

_"Tuyo, &c"_

Catherine bajó la carta de su padre y dejó reposar su cabeza en el árbol a su espalda. Era una linda mañana despejada, todo estaba tranquilo a su alrededor. El resto de la compañía había decidido salir a caminar, Catherine encontró una excusa en la correspondencia de su familia para abstenerse del ejercicio. Las caminatas no eran tediosas para Catherine, pero prefirió tener un momento para ella y las predecibles cartas de sus padres le dieron esa oportunidad. No le era extraño que su madre se sintiera indispuesta, siempre era lo mismo cuando Catherine se iba de viaje. Tampoco le sorprendía la indiferencia de su padre, siempre era así, aunque bien le sorprendió un poco que éste dijera que añoraba su regreso. Pensó que su madre debía de estar realmente exasperando su paciencia.

El tiempo a solas también le permitió pensar en el Coronel Fitzwilliam. En los últimos días éste la había colmado de atenciones y procurando su presencia. Incluso llegó a despertar la curiosidad de Elizabeth, quién se lo hizo notar a su hermana menor, pero ambas decidieron no darle importancia. Elizabeth recordaba su primera estadía en el condado de Kent, cuando el Coronel Fitzwilliam le hizo saber que siendo él hijo menor de un conde, le era imposible desposar a una mujer de poca fortuna, por lo que descartó la idea sobre él interesado en su hermana. Catherine desconocía este hecho, pero ella simplemente prefirió creer que el Coronel no estaba interesado en ella. Mr. Bracknell también apareció en sus pensamientos, seguía despertando su curiosidad. Él, al contrario del Coronel, había mantenido su distancia, incluso parecía ignorarla, hablándole solo cuando la educación lo requería. Este comportamiento le parecía extraño, ya que contrastaba con su actitud en el cuarto de música. Sin embargo decidió no darle demasiada importancia, no podía permitirse fantasear con un caballero al que apenas conocía. En pocos días Mr. Bracknell dejaría Rosings Park y ella estaría de regreso en Longbourn. Se sentía muy relajada, protegida bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, pocas veces podía gozar de una tranquilidad como esa, ni en su propia casa podía contar con tal lujo. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a escuchar el sonido de las hojas movidas por el viento.

-No es muy común observar a una señorita sentada en el césped- Una voz grave la desconcertó. Alzó los ojos y se encontró directo con las pupilas de Mr. Bracknell. Se incorporó rápidamente y un rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

-Creí que había acompañado a los demás en el paseo- dijo Catherine tímidamente, procurando no mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Usted suele sonrojarse tan fácilmente, que curiosa costumbre!

-Tanto como la de abordar abruptamente a una persona.

Mr. Bracknell rió ante tal respuesta, para el asombro de Catherine, nunca lo había oído reír así y no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para contemplarlo. Le sorprendió encontrarse con el mismo Mr. Bracknell del salón de música, o el mismo que conoció en el pueblo: seguro, gallardo y un poco irrespetuoso. No se parecía en nada al Mr. Bracknell de las últimas dos semanas: distante, callado y evasivo.

-¿Puedo sentarme Miss Bennet?

Catherine asintió con la cabeza y se corrió un poco para permitir que él se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que la retiene aquí Miss Bennet?

-Es un lindo día, no quería pasarlo encerrada y ciertamente no me encontraba con ánimos de caminar. Usted ¿Por qué no acompañó a los demás?

-Por la misma razón que usted según veo- dijo mirando las cartas en el regazo de Catherine. – Tenía que ponerme al corriente con mi correspondencia.

Catherine miró las cartas de su familia, había olvidado que estaban ahí.

-¿Le ha llegado alguna carta importante?- preguntó Mr. Bracknell

-Nada fuera de lo común, solo correspondencia de mis padres.

- Eso es bueno. Uno se da cuenta de cuánto lo estima su familia sólo cuando se aparta de ellos.

Catherine repasó mentalmente las palabras de Mr. Bracknell. En cierta parte era cierto lo que decía: sabía que su presencia era más notable cuando faltaba en su casa, era cuando más la necesitaba su madre y cuando su padre se acordaba de ella.

-Tal vez tenga razón.

-¡Por supuesto que tengo razón! Rara vez me equivoco Miss Bennet.

-Su familia lo ha de extrañar mucho, me imagino que recibe mucha correspondencia de parte de sus parientes.

-Se equivoca, si alguien me ha de extrañar es solo mi madre- bajó el tono de voz al pronunciar estas palabras. Catherine notó un trasfondo melancólico en ellas, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. – Cuénteme sobre su familia Miss Bennet.

-¿Qué espera exactamente saber sobre mi familia?

-Lo qué usted me quiera decir, por ejemplo: ¿De dónde es?

-Somos originarios del condado de Hertfordshire, hemos vivido ahí siempre, en Longbourn.

-¡Hertfordshire! Eso está retirado de Derbyshire. Debe ser difícil para usted estar separada de su hermana.

-Para mi consuelo Mrs. Darcy no es mi única hermana, además, mis visitas a Pemberley son frecuentes.

-No sabía que tenía más hermanas, nunca lo había mencionado antes.

-Debido a que usted no había preguntado antes. Tengo tres hermanas mayores y una menor.

-¡Cuatro hermanas! Debió ser divertido crecer con tanta compañía.

-Sí, lo fue- se limitó a contestar. Aunque bien sabía que la relación con sus hermanas no había sido muy buena hasta que se casaron, a excepción de Lydia.

-Dígame, ¿Se encuentran sus demás hermanas en Longbourn?

-Oh no señor, mis cuatro hermanas son mujeres casadas. Cada una reside con sus respectivos maridos.

-Ya veo. ¡Debe pasársela muy bien visitando a sus hermanas! Debo admitir que la envidio en ese aspecto Miss Bennett. Siendo hijo único, realmente nunca tuve un amigo íntimo, como un hermano, y usted tiene cuatro y además ahora se le suman cuatro hermanos ¡Qué afortunada!

Nunca antes Catherine se había sentido afortunada por tener cuatro hermanas, ni se había sentido especialmente favorecida por sus cuatro cuñados. Siempre había sido comparada con ellas, minimizada ante ellas, sin embargo, las amaba a todas. Mr. Darcy la había ayudado mucho, y nunca se oponía a sus visitas; Mr. Bingley siempre le había demostrado cariño y desde el comienzo de su matrimonio con Jane, lo veía como un hermano, y aunque no convivía mucho con el marido de Mary y aún menos con el de Lydia, seguían siendo familia. Mr. Bracknell tenía razón, era afortunada por su familia, tal vez, y esto bien lo sabía Catherine, no era perfecta, pero hacían lo que las familias deben hacer: apoyarse el uno al otro.

-Sí- contestó aún absorta en sus pensamientos.- ¿Usted qué me puede decir de su familia?

-¿Por qué quiere que le cuente de mi familia? No es tan interesante como la suya.

-Yo no lo cuestioné cuando usted inició el tema sobre mi familia. Creo justo que usted lo continué, contándome ahora sobre su familia.

-Bien, tiene usted razón Miss Bennet, y tome esto por cumplido pues no a muchos les doy la razón- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo- Mi padre, como ya lo sabe usted, es Lord Bracknell, mi madre Lady Bracknell. No tengo hermanos, aunque siempre deseé uno. Hemos vivido siempre en el condado de Merseyside. ¿Algo más que desee saber Miss Bennet?

Catherine notó lo objetivo que estaba siendo Mr. Bracknell. No hablaba de su familia con la misma efusión con la que preguntaba sobre los Bennett. Decidió que era prudente no preguntar más. Pasaron el resto de la mañana sentados junto al árbol. Apenas se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, simplemente se limitaron a hacerse compañía el uno al otro. Cuando el resto del grupo regresó se dispusieron las cosas para la comida.

Esa misma tarde, Mr. Bracknell anunció su retiro a Su Señoría. Explicó que por razones personales tenía que adelantar su regreso y lo mucho que estaba agradecido con Lady Catherine por su hospitalidad, que deseaba volver a reencontrarse con el grupo en otra ocasión.

Lady Catherine por su parte se sentía ofendida, no podía tolerar la idea que las cosas no salieran de acuerdo su voluntad. Apenas había visto a Mr. Bracknell hablar con Georgiana, y ahora éste adelantaba su salida. Lo único que pudo hacer es mostrase satisfecha y dispuesta; estaba decidida a lograr su propósito y para esto dependía enteramente de mantener una buena relación con Mr. Bracknell, así que consintió en dejarlo partir al día siguiente.


	7. Chapter 7

_Gracias a todas las personas que se han molestado en seguir mi historia. Espero no defraudarlos conforme avance la narración. Me gustaría que dejaran reviews, para saber su opinión. Disculpen si me tardo en actualizar... universidad y otras cosas._

**7**

Mr. Brackenll partió a la mañana siguiente como se había acordado. Se despidió amablemente de Su Señoría y elogió a las damas Darcy. Mr. Darcy lo invitó a sentirse libre de visitar Pemberley cuando le fuera de su agrado, a Mr. Brackenell no le molestó en lo absoluto dicha invitación, y prometió visitar a la familia Darcy cuando sus compromisos le permitiesen. Con el Coronel no fue más que una fría despedida, no había llegado a agradar mucho con él. Lo único que lamentaba de su partida era despedirse de Miss Bennet, y sin embargo, por ella se iba. Después de su encuentro en la sala de música, Mr. Bracknell había entendido el peligro de los encantos de Miss Bennet, desde entonces se había propuesto no prestar atención a la dama. Sin embargo, en un momento de debilidad y extrema curiosidad, ayer había descubierto que la dama poseía verdadera influencia sobre él. Esa era la razón por la que había decidido dejar Rosings Park; no estaba en condiciones de prestarle especial atención a una dama. Sin embargo trató de despedirse de ella lo más amigablemente posible: quería que Miss Bennet guardara una buena opinión sobre él.

Así partió Mr. Bracknell de Rosings Park: dejando a Lady Catherine inconforme, pero con muchos planes para el futuro, una Mrs. Darcy satisfecha y una Miss Bennet confundida. Mr. Brackenll necesitó de toda su concentración para engañarse a sí mismo sobre sus deseos de volver a ver a Miss Bennet. Se decía que no quería volver a verla, mas había aceptado la invitación a Pemberley con la única esperanza de encontrarla ahí en un futuro.

Elizabeth lamentó la partida de Mr. Bracknell, pues sin él, ella era nuevamente la principal atracción de Su Señoría. La familia Darcy permaneció en Rosings solo un poco después de la partida de Mr. Bracknell, pues según Mrs. Darcy, ya nada tenían que hacer ahí. Como Mr. Darcy sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su tía colmara la paciencia de Elizabeth, accedió a retirarse. El coronel iba a permanecer solo una semana más con Su Señoría.

Lady Catherine lamentó la partida de sus sobrinos tanto o más como había lamentado la de Mr. Bracknell. Ahora solo disfrutaría de la compañía de los Collins. Miss Bennet se despidió efusivamente del coronel, lamentaba mucho dejarlo ya que en los últimos días él había significado excelente compañía y animadas pláticas, no hizo una invitación formal, pero le dejó claro que le encantaría recibirlo en Longbourn. Mrs. Darcy partía feliz, lo único que le pesaba era dejar a Charlotte, pero sabía que ahora estaba muy bien acompañada por su hijo pequeño.

El grupo llegó primero a Hertfordshire, para dejar a Catherine, y por insistencia de la madre, tuvieron que pasar ahí la noche. Elizabeth había pasado ya tanto tiempo lejos de su madre, que le costó aún más trabajo de lo normal soportar los comentarios de ésta. Sin embargo, Mr. Darcy parecía escucharle atentamente, mostrando un gran dominio de sí mismo, sonriendo de vez en cuando e incluso haciendole cumplidos a su suegra. Se invitó a Mary cenar, y en la casa de los Bennet se llevó a cabo una grata reunión.

– ¡Es una lástima que tengan que partir tan pronto, apenas acaban de llegar! – exclamó Mrs. Bennet la mañana siguiente – ¿Realmente es necesario que se vayan ahora? Estoy segura que Mr. Darcy puede prolongar un poco más su ausencia en Pemberley –

– No madre, mi esposo tiene asuntos de negocios que no puede ignorar por más tiempo. Prometo visitarte pronto, pero por ahora tenemos que partir –

Los Darcy partieron sin demora esa mañana. Catherine y Georgiana se despidieron efusivamente: siempre se extrañaban en los periódos en los que estaban separadas, habían aprendido a ser amigas íntimas.

Catherine lamentó mucho la partida de los Darcy, pues con ellos no solo se llevaban a su mejor amiga, sino, que también se llevaban entretenimiento y diversión. Ahora solo le quedaba pasar lo poco que quedaba de la primavera con su madre. Esperando que algo interesante llegara con el verano.


End file.
